


The Happy-Picture

by SleepyKalena



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, drunk Cassian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: Jyn finds out that Cassian doesn't take well to being less than a Straight-A Student (TM). So she watches in amusement as he drinks his worries away.[The prequel toHangover Breakfast]





	The Happy-Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grexigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/gifts).



> [Tumblr prompt](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/166205810848/writing-prompts) #47 – “When I picture myself happy…it’s with you” (via [grexigone](http://grexigone.tumblr.com/))
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/post/166226945113/yasaaaassssssss-cassian-to-jyn-for-the-writing)
> 
> This was actually the first fic prompt I got, so thank you, Georgine, for starting me off on this downward spiral of rebelcaptain fics!  
> There's also a good chance that this will be the only fic I write that's less than 2,000 words LOL

"When I picture myself happy...it's with you."  
  
Jyn eyed Cassian incredulously.  
  
"Cassian, that's a beer bottle."  
  
"I KNOW!" Cassian burst out, leaning back on the bar stool. "But I’m so happy tonight, cuz thisalcoholssogoooood" he slurred. He pounded his fist down at the bar in pure satisfaction at the last couple of syllables, but even Jyn couldn't figure out how many words that was supposed to cover.  
  
She smirked and looked forward as she took another swig of her own drink. She was glad to see him having a good time, and felt a deep sense of satisfaction knowing that she can now hold it over his head about what a lightweight he's become since school demanded all his time and attention. It really was great to see him smiling again after school and work had beat him down so much. The fatigue in his eyes from this morning had disappeared completely as he lovingly caressed his beer bottle and pressed the cool glass up to his cheek for comfort.  
  
Still though, that History of Intelligence Extraction Techniques class was brutal.  
  
"Man, FUCK these guys, no one ever passes this stupid class, which means-" he startled Jyn by grabbing her arm with one hand for emphasis while raising his other hand with the beer, "-either we're all dumbfucks, or Draven can't teach for shit! I’mma awesome student, it’s probly hizz fault! Stupid Draven." He finally took another swig of his beer.  
  
Jyn tried as hard as she could not to snort. She offered to take him out for drinks and snacks after she walked in on him looking crest-fallen at the final grades posted on his student account. It seemed to cheer him up a lot, but she suspected he just needed company from someone other than his robotic housemate, Kay, who supposedly passed Draven’s class with the “A” Cassian so badly wanted.

“’F all I’m worth is a C, may as well say ‘fuck it’ an’ live ’little, right?! Like a ‘C’ student does.” She watched Cassian gulp down some more of his beer.

This was Cassian's first-ever “C” grade. Jyn didn't have the heart to tell him that it still meant he passed the class and wouldn't have to take a class with Draven ever again.  
  
"'msssoooo pissed I gotta takehimagain nessstyear like how do you get so many classes t'teach when you're sooooooo shitty anyway?!"  
  
Oh. Well then.  
  
Jyn gestured to the bartender for another round of shots and slid one to Cassian.  
  
"Another shot!" she said. "For the future."  
  
Cassian grabbed the shot glass a little too enthusiastically and let some of the vodka dribble down the inside of his wrist. Noticing this he brought his hand closer to his face and sloppily licked up and down his forearm at the drippings. Jyn gulped at the sight and wondered just how long his tongue actually was.  
  
She quickly grabbed her shot to avoid detection and raised the glass. "To the future," she declared and nodded.  
  
"FUTURE!" he exclaimed belatedly. Their glasses clinked and Cassian threw his shot back with no hesitation. He shook his head wildly with satisfaction, slamming the shot glass down at the bar, and Jyn noticed the movement of his tousled brown hair. It now looked extra fluffy after all the times he's run his hands through it tonight in frustration.  
  
She wondered vaguely how the hair would feel between her fingers- if they'd be soft as a child's or rougher from sweat from being out all day.  
  
If he weren't in such a drunken state, she might have actually dared to investigate.  
  
Jyn shook the thought out of her head and shot a cheesy grin at Cassian. "Alright buddy, I think you've had enough. Let's get you back home before you pass out at the bar cuz I can't carry your dead ass back to your place." She put a few bills in a dry glass and raised it to the bartender. The bartender nodded once and turned back to her other drinks.  
  
Jyn turned back to Cassian and found him pouting at her. His lips were naturally thin but, like this, she felt like a kid staring through a candy shop window, and his lips were her favorite candies on display.  
  
Dear god, he needed to stop that.  
  
"But the night is young!" He whined, swaying a little on the stool.  
  
"It's 1:30 in the morning, the bar's gonna close soon anyway."  
  
"I barely started drinking!"  
  
She crossed her arms. "That's exactly the problem, you've had only 2 shots and that beer you've been caressing," she retorted with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"'S always room for moreeee," Cassian said. His voice rang with resistance but his body knew better as he attempted to get off the bar stool regardless. Jyn put an arm around his torso and swung his arm around her shoulder for support.  
  
"One step at a time, alright Cass?" Jyn said as they trudged out of the bar, a few steps at a time.  
  
Luckily, Cassian lived on a residential street behind the bar, so it wasn't long before they approached his apartment. Jyn patted around his pants for his key fob and Cassian started laughing.  
  
"Tha'tickles," he said with a grin. "If you wanted to get into my pants all ya had t'do was assssssss...k."  
  
Jyn blushed and felt even warmer than the buzz that crept up on her through the night, but she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
After finally fishing out the key fob, she opened the gate and dragged Cassian into the apartment complex. Reaching towards the elevator, she stuck her finger out to press the “up” button, but Cassian thought it was a better idea to swat it like a cat. The lack of control over his own body was probably driving him nuts, she figured, and she pressed her lips together to keep herself from laughing at the thought.

When the elevator doors slid open, she pulled him in and leaned him against the back wall. She pressed the button to his floor and leaned against the back wall as well, looking up at him to see if he was okay.

He stared down at her, zoned out and eyes half-lidded. The only audible sounds were the hum of the elevator and his slow, but heady breath. Jyn couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, and he swayed back and forth slightly trying to stay upright, but soon enough she found him leaning so far forward towards her she could feel his breath on her lips. Jyn’s eyes fluttered as she stared through his long eyelashes and realized she was paralyzed at the beauty of it. Slowly, her hand made its way up to his face and she gently pressed two fingers on his bottom lip. She almost recoiled in surprise at how soft they were, and she found herself struggling hard against her own inebriation to stop herself from outright taking advantage of him physically when the elevator made a small “ding!” noise and the doors slid back open on Cassian’s floor.

Cassian whipped his head in the direction of the door and attempted to move on his own accord. Jyn snapped out of her trance and scrambled to put her arm around his waist again to keep him up as they left the elevator.  
  
Once inside the apartment, Jyn flicked the lights to his bedroom on and led him to his bed. “Alright, let’s get you to bed, and tomorrow we can go out for hangover breakfast,” she said, patting his back. She was about to tear away from him and head towards the bathroom to wash her face, but she felt a sudden force pull her down and onto the bed. Cassian had gripped one of her hands tightly and brought her down with him.

  
"Man..." Cassian breathed. His words were still elongated and slurred, and the smell of alcohol wafted through Jyn's nose. "That was fun! Told you I could out-drink you!"  
  
She chuckled. "That's not how it works, Cass. I'm still sober."  
  
He tried to throw his head back by digging his head further into the pillows, then tried to shush her by placing his fingers on her lips. But in his drunken stupor, he missed and they landed just above, on her nostrils. "Shhh, no, stop spreading lies," he hushed.

Jyn dug Cassian’s phone out of his back pocket and rolled over to place it on his nightstand, screen-side down so the notifications wouldn’t wake him up. But she noticed a small Polaroid photo sticking out from the card holder on the back of his phone case. Curiously, Jyn took it out, wondering what a studious, discreet man like Cassian was doing with a sentimental item.

It was a picture of herself, dressed up as a Jedi, flashing a peace sign while leaning against Cassian, who hadn’t bothered to get into the spirit of Halloween. He flashed a demure, yet cocky ghost of a smirk on his face, red solo cup in his free hand. At the bottom, in sharpie, were the words “Halloween, 2012” and, much smaller, at the bottom corner: “First time meeting Jyn”.

“When I picture myself happy, it’s with you!” Cassian suddenly slurred together, eyes closed, apparently having found a second wind of energy in all his drunkenness. It caught Jyn by surprise and she quickly shoved the picture back into his phone case before flipping back around towards him.  
  
"Yes, yes, the beers and the booze make you happy," Jyn soothed, remembering his beer-bottle-caress. "Don’t forget that I’m the one that took you out for drinks though," she teased.  
  
He turned over more to face her and haphazardly threw an arm and a leg around her. "I know," Cassian mumbled as his lids drooped. "You knew how to cheer me up, and that's why you're in my happy-picture."  
  
A flash of heat surged through Jyn as she thought back to that photo, and her cheeks went red. She wanted to ask about the picture he kept with him, if it meant anything to him, or why he even had it on hand. But just as she got the courage to get the words out she looked up and found Cassian's that eyes were completely shut and his breathing had turned into a gentle purr of snoring.  
  
Well, she was trapped under his heavy limbs, on his own bed. She might ask about it tomorrow, if she’s still feeling brave. Until then, she could stand to get comfortable for the night.  
  
So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> TinCanTelephone prompted me to write a sequel for the morning after! If you enjoyed this story, please give [Hangover Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906155) a read~
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr and say hi](https://sleepykalena.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
